


you're my afterglow

by smile5everr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, band au, both renjun and donghyuck crush on Mark, nomin appears for like 10 secs, renjun loves to flirt, singer mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: “I've always wondered what it would feel like to fall in love with you, Mark,” Donghyuck said, gazing up at him, eyes glowing.Mark just chuckled, looking down at him from the stage. “Well, you shouldn’t.”Mark is a singer of a band and somewhere along the way, he finds Donghyuck’s smile to be so welcoming.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 42





	you're my afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whats1fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/gifts).



Mark was the last one to enter the stage with his guitar. He smiled when he saw everyone clapping and cheering for him. He waved at the audience and took the mic that was in front of him. He glanced around the audience to look for someone, but he didn’t even know what he was looking for.

“Hello everyone! How are you guys? I’m excited to sing this song and I hope you all enjoy it. This song is dedicated to this reckless season, about love and disparity.”

Everyone cheered and yelled. He smiled as he strummed his guitar and started singing. He’s done this a bunch of times and he’s been on stage more times than he can count, but each time he looks at the crowd, he feels a bit empty and doesn’t understand why.

After that song, he turned to his bandmates and looked at them. They were preparing for the next song and Mark looked back at his audience, eyes careful and eyes full of love.

“This next song is a cover. It’s called What Do I Know by Ed Sheeran. I hope you all enjoy it.”

When it was over, Mark was the first one in the waiting room and Sungchan walked in behind him, putting his arm on his shoulder. “Wow, you did so well!” Sungchan said, patting his back.

Mark grinned, thanking him. “I’m always good, but thanks. You did great too.”

Sungchan smiled. "You really are the star of the show." Sungchan took his time to wipe off his sweat with a towel before leaving the room just as Jaemin arrived.

“Mark!” Jaemin cheered, walking into the waiting room. “You were amazing and I couldn’t even keep my eyes off you! Everyone loves you and the girls are all drooling over you.”

Mark smiled, giving Jaemin a small hug. “Thanks, Jaemin. Thanks for coming to the show.”

Jeno came up behind Jaemin, and wrapped his arms around Jaemin. They both have something going on and Mark didn’t really know what it was but they seemed happy with each other. He really hopes Jeno does get his shit together and asks Jaemin out. 

"Mark is just too mainstream for girls. Am I right?"

Mark just scoffed and Jeno smiled at him. "Anyways, you all down for dinner later?”

"Yeah," Mark said. "But now I'm going to take some pictures with my fans. Be right back." He was called out and when he jogged out, he saw Lucas, his drummer, winking at the fans and blowing them kisses while Yangyang, his second lead singer, was shouting with the fans, and Sungchan, his guitarist, already taking some pictures with fans. Sometimes, these were the best moments.

When they came back, cheeks stained with lipstick and hair messed a bit, mostly by Lucas, Donghyuck and Renjun were chatting in their changing room. He didn't remember seeing Donghyuck when he was singing on stage and wondered if the boy just came. Donghyuck was wearing shiny jeans and a white tucked-in shirt. Donghyuck is best friends with Jaemin and Renjun, and he is dating Sungchan.

Sungchan went over to his boyfriend and kissed his cheeks. "Where were you? Thought you wouldn't make it tonight."

"Why would I want to miss it? You guys are awesome and fans were drooling over Mark over here," Donghyuck said, pointing to Mark.

Mark was putting on his jacket and just shrugged. “Well, I’m hot. What can I say? Girls love me.”

Jaemin just chuckled. "You even won't date any of them."

Mark shook his head. "You never know. Maybe I’ll find someone soon enough."

Donghyuck grinned at that, walking over to Mark. “You did great today! Although I came late, fans were crazy over you. I can’t blame them, you know. I’m one of them.”

“Hey what about me?” Sungchan frowned. “You didn’t say you were crazy for me.”

Donghyuck laughed, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. “You were the best, sweetheart.”

They all gathered around to take a picture and then he and the boys needed to change out of their performance clothes.

“What are you guys going to sing next Mark?" Renjun asked. It’s because he is the leader and he picks out their next song, usually covers or new songs they write.

Mark smiled over at Renjun, looking into his eyes. People say that Renjun had just puppy love for him and he didn't mind. He’s known Renjun for about a year and honestly, he adores him as much as he loves his members. Renjun never made him uncomfortable or anything and Mark liked how Renjun was just really straightforward. It also seemed like Lucas didn't mind Renjun's crush on him since the two have been dating for who knows how long and nothing had ever broken them apart.

"It's a secret. You'll be there next week right?"

Renjun beamed at him. "When am I there not to see you? I’m always there to see you sing.”

"Hey, stop it. Mark is not interested in you," Donghyuck butted in, pushing Renjun’s shoulder.

"Hey, what do you know about who he's interested in?” Renjun retorted. “It’s not like Mark will ever look at you.”

Donghyuck paused. Mark looked at him from across the table. The whole group was having dinner at Sungchan’s parent's expensive restaurant. Sungchan was rich but he never talks about his family's income or situation. 

"Well, he won’t look at you either. You don’t even seem like his type,” Donghyuck teased back and stuck out his tongue and they all laughed.

“I mean Renjun is taken so there’s a reason why,” Mark said, sipping his drink.

“If we weren’t taken, which one would you date?” Renjun asked, looking over at Mark.

Mark made a thinking face, looking at the two of them. They were both staring at him with those sparkling eyes and Mark really can’t take it anymore. “To be honest, probably Jaemin.”

Jaemin gasped, covering his mouth before laughing. “Markmin for the win. Take that losers!”

The whole dinner just consisted of a lot of talking and happy smiles. And a lot of Donghyuck and Renjun bickering with each other.

It was time for them to leave and Lucas reached for his boyfriend before Renjun could attach himself to Mark. Donghyuck was beside Sungchan and cuddled by his side when they all walked out. Jeno and Jaemin were in a deep talk. Yangyang was quiet the whole meal and Mark didn’t want to ask him what was up but he knows that Yangyang was having a hard time as it is. Yangyang was the first to bid them goodbye.

“I’ll get going too. See you guys at practice.”

“Bye Mark!” Donghyuck said, waving to him. Renjun waved to him as well and before he could even move, Donghyuck pulled him into a hug. “Drive safe!”

A few days later, Sungchan and Mark were out getting new strings for their guitar when Sungchan had asked him if they could perform at Donghyuck’s graduation college party. Donghyuck was a year older than them and even though they all go to the same university, Mark barely sees the smaller boy at school. It’s likely that Donghyuck was just too involved or that Mark is just never around campus. Probably the latter.

"But it's a graduation party, Sungchan. I don't know if we can do that.”

"But still. It would mean a lot to Hyuck. He really wants us to perform. He's been begging me."

Mark sighed, leaning onto the counter. "How long have you been dating Donghyuck for exactly?"

"6 months."

"Really?"

Sungchan pushed his shoulder. "Don't you know? I thought you knew. I even thought you wanted to date him before.”

Mark shook his head. "I sort of forgot when you both started dating. I have bad memory.”

Sungchan just chuckled, back touching the counter. “I really don’t deserve him, you know? You just can’t not love him and he’s literally so perfect you know?”

Mark smiled. “I love him man. I wish I was dating him too."

Sungchan laughed. "No seriously."

"What do you expect? He's really cute. And if we want to perform for Hyuck, we have to schedule it and you have to talk to our manager about it."

"Sure. By the way, it's quite funny how Renjun and Donghyuck are head over heels for you. It's adorable."

Mark chuckled, reaching out for his just finished guitar before looking at Sungchan. “And they both have boyfriends. Maybe I’m just too crushable.”

Sungchan smiled as they walked out of the shop. “And I trust you to not fool around with them although they probably would cheat on us with you. I find that somewhat saddening.”

“Hey, I told them that I’m not interested in them already,” Mark said, putting his hands up. “I’m probably too nice.”

Sungchan shook his head. “Anyways, we have to practice. Let’s call the guys.”

It was already next week and they had to perform again. Mark was too busy practicing with the band and doing his studies that he barely had time to write new songs. He didn't have any inspiration yet and he hoped that maybe something could inspire to write songs.

"Welcome to everybody! How are you tonight?" Mark said through the mic. There were screams and shouts and it made Mark smile. "This song is a blast and Yangyang will be singing most of it tonight. Are you all ready?"

There were many screams once again and Mark smiled when he saw Donghyuck and Renjun waving their arms up.

"Awesome. Then let's get the night started, shall we?" Mark strummed his guitar and looked over at Yangyang.

Song after song, Mark was feeling more lively than usual. He saw that the crowd enjoyed it a lot and when it was time to sing a more emotional song, he saw that everyone was slow dancing with each other. It made him feel amazing and he can't help but smile and he looked over at Donghyuck and Donghyuck grinned, sending him a small flying kiss as he danced with Jaemin and Renjun.

The night ended up with Mark drenched in sweat. Lucas had tossed him his towel as he jumped backstage. Lucas was drained from all the energy and he was the first to use the bathroom.

"You did so great tonight Mark," Donghyuck said after kissing Sungchan on the cheek who went straight into the dressing room.

"Thanks. Did you enjoy it?"

There was a sparkle in Donghyuck’s eyes whenever he looked at him and Mark felt that it was quite dangerous. As Mark took a closer look at him, he also noticed Donghyuck was wearing the jacket he had lent to him months ago when he was over Donghyuck’s place when Sungchan had his drunken stage. He had totally forgotten about it and now that he looks at it, he wondered why Donghyuck kept the jacket and didn’t return it. Not that he really minded. Donghyuck looked good in it.

"Of course. Your voice is always something nice to listen to."

Mark smiled at him. "I get that a lot."

"Hey, Mark? You don't have to answer me at all but what’s the reason why you aren't dating?"

Mark put his hands in his pocket, watching Donghyuck closely. The smaller boy seemed so nervous, but at the same time, he seemed bashful. Mark kinda liked that.

"There's no reason why I'm not dating. I'm just not dating and when the time comes, then it comes.”

Donghyuck just nodded at him. “I mean a girl just made a pass at you and you didn’t even bat an eye,” he said before walking into the room. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Mark followed him into the changing room.

They all cleaned up a bit and Mark decided to stay back to help the crew organize some stuff. Lucas, Yangyang, and Renjun were pretty hungry so they decided to get some food first. Sungchan and Donghyuck stayed back to help. While Sungchan was cleaning up in the back room, Mark was cleaning up the stage. Donghyuck was cleaning up the audience area and it wasn’t until about 30 minutes in that the chestnut head turned to look at him.

“I've always wondered what it would feel like to fall in love with you, Mark,” Donghyuck said, gazing up at him, eyes glowing.

Mark just chuckled, looking down at him from the stage. “Well, you shouldn’t.”

Donghyuck smiled, jumping on the stage, walking closer to him. “If you need inspiration for your next song, ask me.”

Mark blinked his eyes. “What do you know about writing songs?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “I’m Sungchan’s boyfriend and I helped him many times when he was in a slump.”

Mark nodded, looking away to put some stuff out of the way. “If I need help, I’ll ask you. But I’ll most likely ask the other boys first.”

"I hope you find something to write about. I'm sure you have many ideas in your head."

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I'll figure it out."

Donghyuck grinned at him, turning around and going down the stage. “Okay! Anyways, you shouldn’t worry about Renjun’s little crush on you, half of the world is already in love with you.”

“Including you?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Including me.”

Mark smiled. “No worries, Renjun and I would never end together. It’s cute that he has a crush on me.”

“What about me? Do you think we will end up together one day?”

Mark blinked his eyes. At times like this, Donghyuck was confusing and Mark didn’t know what to say or think. Donghyuck obviously loved Sungchan, but why was Donghyuck flirting with him when Sungchan was just a few feet away? Maybe Sungchan was used to Donghyuck flirting with him that he couldn’t care less. At the same time, it made Mark feel somewhat uncomfortable. With Renjun, it felt natural when they flirted, but with Donghyuck, he felt a tug in his heart. Something he probably shouldn’t be feeling in the first place.

Donghyuck went back to cleaning up the audience area. “I’m just joking Mark. Don't take it too seriously.”

Mark has known Donghyuck as long as he has known Sungchan. He met Donghyuck through Sungchan and they hit it off pretty nice, but Donghyuck was always doing his own thing while they were creating a band, but he was always there. Mark used to think Donghyuck was a floater, always going places, studying, and reaching his dreams, whatever his dreams may be. He even heard from Sungchan that Donghyuck was a hard one to get and it took them a long time for Donghyuck to accept his feelings and return them back.

“What made you fall for him?” Mark asked. They were practicing at his place, which he will likely get kicked out for making so much noise. He even had a warning from his landlord but he didn’t care since Lucas and him agreed to move in together when his lease is up.

“He’s just comfortable and understanding. It’s like when you look at him, all your worries go away. He’s a blessing in disguise. It took him some time to really settle down. He had some bad history with previous relationships and even family issues. He’s always wanting something more and always dreaming. I think I just fell in love for who he is.”

“That’s nice.”

Sungchan smiled. “He likes you too. I know he has a tiny crush on you but it’s because you’re amazing Mark. Don’t let anyone else say otherwise.”

It wasn’t until Sungchan started to date Donghyuck that Mark got to know him more. Donghyuck was loud, generous, sweet, funny, and even shy. There were a few times when Sungchan got drunk out of his mind at college parties and it left Donghyuck quite speechless and at times Mark wished Sungchan wouldn’t drink again. Mark or Lucas would be the one to help Sungchan get home and a lot of the time, Mark would have to drive Donghyuck home. Donghyuck always looked so fond of Sungchan and even though he drinks and smokes, Donghyuck never seemed to bat an eye. Even when Sungchan got dared to tattoo his ex’s name on his back, Donghyuck didn’t care and still accepted Sungchan and adored him endlessly.

They were all practicing over at Yangyang’s place and Mark wanted to confront him since Yangyang felt a bit off these few days, but he always gave a 100% during their performances. Jaemin and Renjun were over watching them practice and Jeno brought them takeout and some coffee. Sungchan arrived a bit late with Donghyuck tagging along. Mark knew that it was his jacket that the boy kept wearing again, but it’s not like he will ever ask Donghyuck about it. They practiced until dawn and that was when they took a break. Sungchan was out for a smoke along with the guys including Jaemin. Renjun was napping upstairs while Donghyuck watched him eat his french fries.

“You know, you shouldn’t be staring at me when I’m eating,” Mark said, standing up.

Donghyuck also stood up way too fast and legs felt like jelly and almost fell down, but Mark suddenly reached out and wrapped his arms around him.

“Wheew, I got you.”

Donghyuck’s face was so close to his face and Donghyuck smiled, his teeth showing. Mark looked down at him and Donghyuck looked so pretty. He always thought he was pretty, but up close, it was so welcoming and warm, something Mark craved for. Donghyuck felt warm beyond anything else.

“Thanks Mark. Do I have something on my face?”

Mark quickly pulled back, helping him sit down. “No. Just making sure you were okay.”

Donghyuck laughed. “Right. Do you need to wash up?”

“No, I’m going to check up on Renjun.”

Donghyuck immediately grabbed onto his arm. “Oh, why? He’s napping and we should-“

“You should what?” Renjun asked, walking into the garage. They both turned to look at him, surprised. Renjun quickly sat beside Mark. “And Mark, you can’t possibly want to be around his annoying ass.”

“Hey!”

Renjun grabbed onto Mark’s arms and pulled him up. “Yangyang has some ice-cream in his fridge. Let’s eat some.”

Donghyuck followed them into the kitchen and before Mark knew it, they both started arguing. Jaemin suddenly came back and pulled them apart, pushing Donghyuck’s face away from Renjun while Renjun whined, crossing his arms. Mark noticed how stubborn they were, but can't help but smile at their cuteness.

“Ladies, you did not come here to fight over Mark.”

Donghyuck and Renjun glared at each other before laughing out loud. Donghyuck pulled Renjun into a hug and they both calmed down while Mark handed them some ice-cream.

“Still Mark likes me better,” Donghyuck said.

“You wish!”

And then Mark and the boys were back to practicing again.

It was the day of Donghyuck’s party and Sungchan was nowhere to be found. The band called him several times and Mark knew that Sungchan would never miss a gig like this, especially if it had something to do with Donghyuck. Renjun was beside Mark most of the time and they talked for a long time, aka Renjun flirting with him, while waiting for Sungchan to arrive. Renjun dressed up really nice and cute so Mark complimented him on his outfit and Renjun blushed.

Yangyang was out dancing with Xiaojun who he was seeing at the moment and Mark thought that was the happiest he'd seen him all week. Mark ditched Renjun and went looking around for Donghyuck. He eventually found Donghyuck in the front yard, sitting on the curb. Mark sat next to him and looked and noticed Donghyuck was hugging his knees and looking at the ground. All Mark wanted to do was hug him. 

“Did he answer you yet?”

Donghyuck looked up at him startled before shaking his head. “I don’t know what is up. He never does these kinds of things.”

“I know.”

Donghyuck looked down at his collar and didn’t hesitate before he reached out to fix it. “You look good tonight.”

“Thanks. You too Donghyuck. You look beautiful.” Mark wasn’t lying, Donghyuck looked beautiful tonight and he was just glowing. Anyone could see that Donghyuck looked amazing.

Donghyuck didn't blush like usual and kept quiet for a while. A long moment passed and Mark stood up and put his hand out. Donghyuck grabbed his hand and got pulled up. Mark smiled at him before looking around. “It’s your graduation party. You should have some fun.”

“I know. I’m worried about Sungchan.”

There was music playing in the house and Mark put his hands on Donghyuck’s waist and Donghyuck put his arms around Mark’s neck and together they danced. Donghyuck finally smiled and leaned his head on his chest.

“So this is what it feels like to fall in love with you,” Donghyuck said and after a while, he laughed. “You’re so easy to fall in love with Mark.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

Donghyuck pulled him closer and Mark wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“This feels like prom. I wonder how your prom went.”

“Probably a lot worse than yours.”

"That's impossible."

They danced for some time until they heard a loud honk and it was Sungchan coming out of a car. Mark pulled back from Donghyuck and they saw Sungchan walking up to Donghyuck, engulfing him in a hug.

“I’m sorry I'm a bit late baby. I had to take care of some stuff.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “It’s fine. You’re here now.”

Mark tried to ask him why he was so late, but Sungchan didn’t seem like he was in the mood to answer so Mark figured he was going to ask him some other time.  
Together they walked into the house and Mark announced that they were playing a song for everyone.

“This song is called Afterglow. I really hope you all enjoy this song. And also, congratulations on graduating Donghyuck!” Everyone cheered for Donghyuck and Mark strummed his guitar. "This one is for you."

The night ended with Sungchan getting drunk and Jeno had been trying to stop him from drinking too much. Sungchan had ultimately made a mess at the party and Donghyuck tried his best to calm him down.

They got into a small argument and Sungchan was on the verge of yelling at Donghyuck before Jeno and Lucas had to pull him back. Lucas said they were going to take him home and Donghyuck nodded, agreeing with the idea. Mark stayed back to help clean up the party along with Jaemin and Renjun. Mark could hear the three of them talking to each other in the other room while he cleaned up the kitchen. Yangyang decided to take Renjun and Jaemin home since Jaemin complained about his head hurting from the party and Renjun wanted to rest up. Renjun kissed Mark on the cheek before he left and hugged Donghyuck goodbye. Mark stayed back with Donghyuck to help him clean up, but Donghyuck ended up asking him to play afterglow again.

Mark played it for him while Donghyuck sat on the couch, his face on his hands while looking up at him.

When Mark was done, he put down his guitar. “I’m sorry about Sungchan.”

Donghyuck frowned. “Why would you be sorry? I’m the one dating him.”

“He’s my best friend and he really loves you a lot. He’s just having a tough time right now.”

“Is he? He never told me,” Donghyuck blurted out. “If he did, he would have told me,” Donghyuck looked away. “These days, I wish we could just be happy.”

“What do you mean? I thought you both were happy together.”

Donghyuck blinked up at him and Mark thought that Donghyuck looked so gorgeous, it was just a fact and it made his heart flip. He didn’t have feelings for Donghyuck before, but he never really understood them until now. He probably did like Donghyuck, but in his head, Donghyuck didn’t belong to him. Donghyuck wasn't his to love and it's something Mark always thought about. Donghyuck sat closer to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I love him. He made me happy. What I don’t like is that he drinks a lot, he doesn’t listen to me, he doesn’t think about our future. He gets tattoos all the time and he never wants me in any of them. In all, I’m losing track of time.”

“What are you going to do?” Mark asked him.

Donghyuck shrugged. “We’ll figure something out. Say Mark, do you wanna dance with me again?”

Donghyuck took his hands and pulled him up. Donghyuck grabbed his phone and put on a slow song. Mark took his hands and pulled closer, to the point where there was barely air between them. Donghyuck put his head up and Mark leaned his head on his.

“You never call me Hyung,” Donghyuck muttered, “after all this time. I feel like I’m younger than you sometimes.”

Mark laughed. “Okay, then hyung, do you wanna sing?”

Donghyuck laughed out loud, his cheeks warming up, “Nevermind, don’t call me that, but yes, let’s sing.” Donghyuck grabbed his guitar and put it in his arms. “I love it when you play.”

They spent the night together and Donghyuck ended up falling asleep on his arms.

Sungchan and Donghyuck still stayed together after that night and Donghyuck still went to their gigs, but it only happened for a few more weeks until they earned enough money to move into a bigger venue. Mark didn’t see Donghyuck again after that so he focused on working on more music and figuring out a better future for their band.

Mark cornered Yangyang outside when they were done practicing. Yangyang was smoking and blowing at it, looking like he was deep in thought. Yangyang was the quietest out of all of them and Mark respected him, never pushed him to talk a lot when he didn’t need to.

“Hey, I wonder what’s going on with you?”

Yangyang sighed, looking at his cigarette. “Me neither.”

Mark looked up at the sky. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Yangyang took another shot. “It’s just, don’t you feel stuck sometimes? I feel like I have so many places to go but then nowhere to go and I love singing so much.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

Yangyang looked at him. “I’m planning on going back to Germany.”

Yangyang was from Germany and he only came here to attend University, but then dropped out just last year and joined their band. Mark knew Yangyang had so much passion for singing and he loved music more than anything so that was why Mark wanted him to join their band.

“I just need a break to find myself. I love the band to death and I would never do anything to hurt you guys. I just wanted to do something for myself.”

Mark looked at him and pulled him into a hug. “I would never be mad. I would be really happy if you went back to Germany, visit your family, and find yourself. I will always want the best for you.”

“Thank you, Mark," Yangyang said, smiling. "Now I understand why Renjun and Donghyuck are in love with you. You really are amazing you know? From your singing, to your voice, and to your heart. Sometimes, I don't know how you are even real."

Mark smiled, his face turning a bit red. “When are you leaving?”

“I’m planning on leaving by the end of the week.”

The band had a meeting the following day and Yangyang left at the end of the week. Yangyang mentioned that he wasn’t leaving the band at all and their manager posted it on their social media so that their fans won’t freak out when they don’t see him at their next gig. Lucas had a big cry about it because Yangyang was like a real brother to him and Renjun had to hug him while Lucas sobbed. Mark wanted what was best for the team and letting Yangyang go was a good decision. They all knew Yangyang needed this. The following week they took a break from performing gigs and Mark tried to find inspiration for new songs as he went to cafes and visited various places. He also wondered if he wanted to continue doing this for the rest of his life.

A few months later, Sungchan finally dropped the bomb that Donghyuck broke up with him while they were eating over at his place. Sungchan seemed down, but he also didn’t look like his life was ending. Mark patted his shoulder while Lucas frowned, putting food into his mouth.

“Are we still going to see him again?” Lucas asked, putting his chopsticks down. “He can still come to see our gigs.”

Sungchan shrugged. “That's up to him. He said that he still loved me, but he felt that we both needed some growing up and space to figure out what we what. I totally agree with him.”

Mark nodded, sipping his drink. “Man, you still love him right?”

“Of course I do.”

Jeno sighed. “I think it’s because you drink too much. Maybe he got fed up and I would be too."

“Oh shut up.”

Jeno grinned, looking at Mark. “Sometimes, he looks so happy with you and then at the same time, he looks at Mark like he’s his dream.”

Sungchan looked over at Mark and after a moment, they all laughed and grinned. “Renjun does the same thing, but I guess Jeno's right. Mark, you are Donghyuck’s new dream.”

“If I’m being honest, I think he could also be mine.”

They all finished up their food and they all spent the night writing some lyrics for their next song while Jeno helped them figure out good tunes.

Lucas went over to Renjun’s place after spending time with the guys so Mark ended up spending time practicing his singing until midnight. That was when Donghyuck finally called him. It was nice hearing his voice again and Donghyuck talked a lot, about Sungchan, his family, and his concerns, his dreams, but Donghyuck didn’t seem sad at all. He had this beautiful aura that made you think Donghyuck was all okay, but Mark knew that Donghyuck wasn’t all that.

“Mark, sing for me will you?”

“What song do you want me to sing?”

“A song that reminds me of you.”

Mark nodded. “Okay, let me get my guitar,” Mark grabbed his guitar and put his phone on the table, using his phone holder to keep it place. “So here I go..

Hey, baby, we can dance slowly  
My darlin', I'll be all you need, you need  
I know it hasn't been your day or week, or week, or week  
So put it all on me  
Oh my darling, put your worries on me  
Can't judge me 'cause I feel the same thing  
And I'm here for whenever you need, you need, you ne-  
To put it all on me

Ooh, you're there for me when I  
Need you to be, 'cause I  
Find it hard to say the words  
But some shit don't need an explanation, baby  
I tried to be strong, but I got demons  
So can I lean on you? I need a  
Strong heart and a soft touch  
And you're the one when I want love”

Mark stopped singing and when he heard a snore on the other side, he chuckled. “Goodnight Hyuck.”

Mark didn’t see Donghyuck until 2 months later at their gig and Donghyuck was wearing a jacket and some ripped jeans and he still looked as beautiful as ever.  
Mark didn’t see him until he walked on stage and Donghyuck waved his arms up, smiling at him and when he turned around, the jacket said Mark Lee on the back. Mark recognized it being one their merch that they released earlier in the year. Mark smiled at him before turning back to the mic and announcing that they were singing a brand new song that they wrote.

Mark looked over at his boys before singing the first verse.

Donghyuck didn’t keep his eyes away from Mark as he found Renjun. Renjun smiled at him as put his arms around him in a tight hold.

“Where have you been?”

Donghyuck just shushed him. “Just around.”

Renjun punched his arm.”I thought you died when you broke up with Sungchan. I didn’t hear a thing from you, but here you are.”

“You had Mark all to yourself Renjun. Did you make a move?”

Renjun chuckled. “Lucas is all I need, but Mark did hold my hand one time.”

“Well, I can do better."

They both walked to the waiting room that they have access to and they saw Lucas changing out his shirt, Sungchan drinking water, and Mark talking to their manager. They all saw them coming in and Renjun smiled, greeting all of them. Jaemin and Jeno arrived a moment later and they all started talking and laughing. While everyone was conversing, Donghyuck walked up to Mark and grinned at him.

“I like the new song.”

Mark looked down at him. “I’m glad you do.”

“Can I talk to you?” Donghyuck asked, biting his lips.

Mark nodded and they went out to the back, where they had a beautiful small balcony. It was one of the best perks of their new venue. Donghyuck slowly took his hands and looked out, closing his eyes.

“I missed you.”

Mark smiled at that. “Did you? I missed you too.”

Donghyuck opened his eyes and looked into his eyes. “Did anything happen lately?”

Mark nodded, pulling him closer. He liked it when Donghyuck looked at him like he was everything to him. The eyes of love and longing. Mark wondered why Donghyuck looked at him like that when Mark was nothing but just a singer.

“We got signed to a bigger company. It was a long time coming, but we did it!”

Donghyuck squealed and jumped into his arms. “I’m so happy. I’m so thrilled for you guys. I knew you could all do it!”

Mark smiled as he hugged him back, missing the comfort that was Donghyuck in his arms. Donghyuck leaned back and grinned, eyes tearing up.

Mark caressed his cheeks, wiping away his forming tears. “I’m really happy.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Me too. Mark, I also want to let you know that I like you.”

Mark just chuckled. “I know. For a long time.”

Donghyuck shook his head, holding onto his hands. “I didn’t break up with Sungchan because of you. I’ve liked you before I dated Sungchan and I still adore Sungchan so much but- I think I’m in love with you. No, I am in love with you.”

Mark smiled, leaning his head against Donghyuck. “I love you too. I really do, but I just didn’t know what it was until now.”

“Will you marry me?” Donghyuck asked, grinning.

Mark laughed. “Hey, that’s not fair. I was going to do it first. But yes. I will.” Mark leaned down and kissed Donghyuck. Donghyuck eagerly kissed him back.

The band found out about them just after a few hours because Donghyuck really can't keep his mouth shut and Mark was surprised to see Sungchan giving him a hug and said, “You finally opened your eyes.”

“Hey, what does that mean?”

“You were always into Hyuck. It took you this long to accept it.”

Renjun walked up to them, hands on his hips. “Hey, Donghyuck’s not the only one in love with you, I’m in love with you too Mark!”

Lucas shushed his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.  
“But I’m still your number one.”

Renjun laughed and kissed his boyfriend back. “You’re right. But congrats guys!”

Jaemin went up to them, making a very proud face. “Well, now we know who he really picked between you guys. It was Donghyuck all along.”

Donghyuck smiled and pulled them into a hug and they ended up chatting some more.

Mark revealed that the boys were all moving to Korea to train with the new company and wanted Donghyuck to go with him, but that was when Donghyuck also told him that he was leaving to go to New York to start a fashion business. His aunt owned a fashion brand and Donghyuck's goal in life was to start a fashion brand so that was why he decided to go. Donghyuck’s love was always about fashion and Mark felt extremely upset to be leaving Donghyuck.

They spent a lot of time kissing and being in each other’s arms before accepting that they were going to leave each other. Donghyuck cried in his arms until they slept and the next day, Donghyuck acted like everything was perfect. Mark cooked him some food and Donghyuck danced his way to the kitchen, grinning at him before pecking his lips.

“I will miss this, but I will miss you more,” Donghyuck said.

“Me too.”

They ended up doing small dances in the room before falling on the couch. They both laughed and Donghyuck grinned before looking at him.

“Did you ever find your inspiration to write songs?”

Mark nodded, kissing his lips. “Yeah. It’s always been you and will be you. Forever.” Mark reached out for his left hand and slipped on a ring and Donghyuck gasped, pulling back his hand. He looked at it for a long time.

“Oh my god, we really are engaged! I have to tell Renjun and Jaemin!” Donghyuck said, getting up. “Can you believe it? I’m getting married!”

Mark just laughed as he watched Donghyuck run towards his phone. He will really miss him and everything about him, but he knows that their future is bright and when the time comes, it's going to be even more perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came out of nowhere and but this was in my drafts for a long time and I finally decided to give it a try. this fic prob makes no sense but thanks for reading. this is a present for Mia and I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
